Lana (Smash 5)
Lana makes her first appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5 Lana first appeared in the game Hyrule Warriors for the Nintendo Wii. She is able to utilize both the Book of Sorcery, the Spear, and the Summon Gate. Attributes Lana is unique as she utilizes three of her signature weapons within her move set: the Book of Sorcery, the Deku Spear, and the Summon Gate. She can create lightning and create barriers using the Book of Sorcery, summon the Deku Sprout using the Deku Spear, and summon baddies using the Summon Gate. In all sense of the word, she is a summoning fighter; bringing forth allies in her battle with the best of the best. She uses her Book of Sorcery in most attacks as well as creating magical barriers to trap and trick opponents. Her other attacks, the Summon Gate and Deku Spear are used within her standard attacks and specials but, besides that, do not appear within her regular animations. She is seen with her holding the book. In terms of stats, she boasts strong attack power that have great reach but have a slow start up. She is roughly the same size of Zelda but is a tad bit lighter with a higher jump. Her speed is slower however. Moveset Move Set Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set A Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Lana faces the screen and slightly bounces while holding her book to the side and does a peace sign that is parallel to her eye while smiling. It is reminiscent of her pose after performing her Focus Spirit Finisher. (Up) *Twirls the Deku Spear around to her right and to her left. (Right) *Takes the Summon Gate and puts it around her body and then acts like a hula hoop; swinging it back and forth. (Left) *Turns to the right/left and waves with both hands while smiling. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Lana takes out the Book of Sorcery and holds it up while it floats. She has a determined look on her face." *''Lana holds the Deku Spear out while the Deku Sprout jumps out from behind."'' *''Lana takes the Summon Gate and waves it around before posing it by putting the opening of the gate in front of her face."'' On Screen Appearance *Appears a in flurry of magic and spells while spinning rapidly. *''A Deku Tree appears and she jumps out of it. Upon landing, the tree vanishes.'' *''Lana appears out from the Summon Gate which is on the ground while two Cucco's flutter out.'' Victory Animations *Lana takes the Book of Sorcery while energy surges around it. She then closes it which causes the spell to flare up slightly; illuminating her face before vanishing. *Lana holds the Book of Sorcery close to her chest and then slightly leans forward; tilts her head to the right, and goes "OK!" *Lana jumps in the air and punches into her hand with her hand while holding onto the Book of Sorcery. *''Lana and the Deku Sprout give each other a jumping high five and then a pose where Lana does a heart sign using her hands and the Deku Sprout winks..'' *''Lana takes the Summon Gate and twirls in around herself before it flashes causing King Dodongo, Manfahlla, Gohma, and Argnorok to appear behind her.'' *''Lana holds the Triforce in her hands and then closes; causing the pieces to separate and float in front of her.'' Fan Cheer Female Cheer: "LET'S GO LANA!! LET'S GO LANA!!" Losing Animation *Lana faces forward while clapping and holding the Book of Sorcery. *''Lana fumbles with the pages of the Book of Sorcery as if confused.'' *''Holds her head in shame while breathing heavily.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished Fighting Stance Lana has her body facing the camera with her head to the side, knees slightly bent, and the Book of Sorcery in her right hand and her left hand slightly held upwards. She shifts back and forth slightly causing her hair and clothes to also move in unison. Idle Poses *Lana sighs slightly which slows down her fighting stance pace. *Turns a page of the Book of Sorcery. *''Opens her left hand which has a sparkle of magic in it.'' *''Winks to the opponent.'' Misc Animations Crouching Lana kneels down on one knee with the other leg propped up while resting her left hand on her lap and holding the Book of Sorcery at her chest. Jump Lana jumps in the air with her left hand help up while clutching the Book of Sorcery. Rolling Lana jumps forward slightly while twisting once in one full rotation. Walking Lana skips forward at a slightly fast gait. Dash Lana dashes forward while clutching the Book of Sorcery. Sleeping Squats on the ground while the head is hung down to her chest with her hands on the ground. Tripping Lana trips and falls to the ground. Balancing Balances on both feet while waving her hands in order to balance themselves out. Home-Run Bat Swings forward using both hands. Star KO Goes "AYYYYAAAAAAA"! Screen KO Lana slams into the screen while clutching the Book of Sorcery to her chest and her legs curled up to the side. Trophies Lana's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Lana Unlock: Classic Mode Lana (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/White Lana (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Black Skull Kid Lana Unlock: Boss Battle Console Good Witch Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Lana (Argorok) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Green Lana (Step Barrier) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Cyan Lana (Pink) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Lana (Yellow) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Lana (Left) Purple Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Bad Witch Unlock: Complete a Lana Character Challenge Focus Spirit Finisher Unlock: All Star Mode Giant Cucco Unlock: All Star Mode Deku Tree Unlock: All Star Mode Alternate Costumes Reveal Trailer "Keeper of the Triforce" Time: 4:00 Scene: Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters